


SPN!Drabbles

by Hisue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: Bueno. Este es el peor título jamás hecho, pero lo dice todo. Iré subiendo drabbles según se me ocurran. SPN, wincest, no esperen nada que no sea wincest y tal vez chicas. Quién sabe. Por ahora, el primero es wincest.Número 4. Michael tiene las memorias de Dean. Tiene más pecados de lo que esperaba.Sigue siendo wincest.





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Básicamente, esa escena del 12x22 en la que están sentados uno al lado del otro, pero es que Sammy... tuve que hacerlo (y es la primera vez que escribo su relación un poco más explícita, es algo raro)**

* * *

 

Hace calor y respirar es un poco difícil, con el aire que se vuelve más espeso y se evapora a cada minuto. Tal vez no fue una buena idea perder energía tratando de romper la pared, ahora que lo piensa. Si este es el fin, no, no se lo había imaginado así. Imaginaba muerte y sangre, hace mucho que admitió que morirá de forma violenta, y sólo esperaba que fuera luchando, el sonido de balas y el olor a pólvora.

No así, en silencio y respirando por la boca, en un bunker encerrado que si ignoras todo lo demás, es tranquilo y pacífico, lleno de calma. No así, no con la mano de Dean acariciando por encima de los jeans con un ritmo tan lento y un toque tan tenue que primero piensa que se lo está imaginando y abre los ojos para encontrarle allí, sudado y con el rostro apoyado en la pared, ojos verdes en calma y la mano primero sobre y luego dentro de los jeans. Le toca sin decir una palabra y Sam se deja hacer sin resistirse, sin pensar en nada que no sean los dedos, la forma en que se mueven y lo recorren y le tientan. Siente que le abren el pantalón y sólo puede jadear, y el _Dean_ que se le escapa no es tanto un gemido como una respiración entrecortada. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sudando, embiste suavemente hasta que le siente moverse y ya no son dedos, es una boca y esos labios de chica cerca a su erección pero sin tocarlo y Dean hablando _hey, Sammy, Sam, quieto, Sammy_. Ayuda que esté cansado, a eso de estarse lo más quieto que puede, separando las piernas para hacerle sitio, preguntándose cuándo dejó de sentirse culpable, cuándo dejó de importarle que fuera su hermano, la boca de su hermano tan suave y caliente, _Dios_ , comiéndole despacio y embiste sólo un poco, _así, así, Dean, más_ , gime y enseña el cuello, sudando agotado y más excitado de lo que ha estado en meses, se olvida de todo por unos minutos, con Dean entre sus piernas, un orgasmo que no llega y siente palpitar. Dean se desliza hacia arriba y ahora siente labios en el cuello, su aliento contra la piel. _Vamos, Sammy, te tengo, vamos_  y es todo lo que necesita para correrse y ni siquiera le importa que Dean se limpie las manos en su camiseta.

Tal vez no sea mala idea morirse así, con Dean al lado y relamiéndose los labios, claramente satisfecho, con Dean sonriendo y murmurando _hijo de perra_. Si se demora más de dos segundos en saber a qué serefiere, no es su culpa, es culpa de Dean y sus labios y el brillo húmedo de su lengua. Y pues no, parece que de esta tampoco se mueren.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que hago ahora en la vida es trabajar, ver Supernatural por no sé cuanta vez, comer, bañarme, volver a SPN. Esto es... sobre cómo se besarían (Sam y Dean, siempre Sam y Dean). Tengo como mil escenarios diferentes que nunca escribí y me arrepiento. Una cosa diré: reprimirse es malo y me estoy preguntando porqué no los escribí hace años. Como sea, otra cosa. Entre la tercera temporada. No hay historia. Sólo... debería ponerle un PWP. Y se suponía que eran drabbles, pero al demonio...

**2**

 

Cuando pasa, Dean lleva un tiempo esperándolo.

Algo es extraño entre ellos desde que Jessica murió y Sammy pasaba entre el duelo y la rabia, algo es más intenso y a veces Dean se sorprende queriéndolo tanto que se asusta. Siempre le ha querido, pero esto es otra cosa. Observarlo mientras duerme y vigilar sus pesadillas, asustado de perderlo otra vez es nuevo, extraño y la vez normal. A la vez, nota que siempre ha estado allí, esa urgencia de mantenerlo vivo y a salvo y a su lado.

Cuando pasa, lleva un tiempo sospechando, anticipando, desde esa vez en ese motel de muñecas de porcelana, en el que Sammy le tomó del rostro con esas manos gigantes y él lo vio, claro y brillante, un beso. Mientras pensaba " _tengo que matarlo, le he prometido que lo mataré, cómo voy a poder matarlo_ " también pensaba " _santo dios, un beso_ ". Ha estado allí, creciendo, metiéndose por los recodos, volviéndose sólido y tangible, ese beso.

Algunas veces Sam lo mira y lo siente tan cercano a la superficie que no sabe qué hacer, no sabe porqué lo está pensando, qué hay en los ojos de su hermano que le hace sentirse pequeño y frágil, y a la vez le ayuda a seguir, a decidir que no puede matarle, tendrá que salvarle de lo que sea.

Cuando pasa, le quedan meses de vida, Sam está medio borracho a su lado en el sofá, lleva una bandita en el dedo en el que le falta una uña y es, al principio, sólo eso. Un beso en la mejilla, porque están muy cerca y hablan de todo y nada, con heridas abiertas que ignoran y Sam borracho y tratando de celebrar la navidad, es un poco más cariñoso, más infantil. Solía besarlo mucho antes, cuando apenas caminaba. Solía dormirse con el cuerpo de bebé a su lado, cuando su madre murió y dejó de hablar y no se acuerda, pero volvió a hablar porque Sam lloraba cuando lo miraba fijamente mucho tiempo. No cree que esté haciendo nada malo, irá al infierno y ha tenido un día de perros y tal vez Sam tenía razón, no debería celebrar, porque está pensando en las navidades que no tuvieron, las que ya nunca tendrá oportunidad de tener, está pensando en lo terrible, lo terriblemente miserable de sus vidas y lo mucho que va a extrañar a su hermano, lo único que ha tenido y ha sido suyo desde que su padre se lo puso en brazos años atrás. Cuando Sam le besa, sólo el roce de labios contra labios, casto y corto, está pensando en eso, y no se siente culpable. Son sólo besos, suaves, inocentes besos, y tal vez los merece, después de tanta mierda, le espera la tortura infinita y tal vez se merece, antes de ir allá abajo, eso que hace Sammy de suspirarle en los labios, cogerle el rostro, mirarle con esos ojos húmedos y besarle. Le parece que no es tan malo, se imaginaba algo peor, todos aquellos veces que sintió la tensión entre ellos, se imaginaba algo terrible, _incesto_ , y quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared para dejar de pensarlo. ¿Esto? No es malo. Es Sam, riendo mientras trata de levantarse y caminar recto, y él ayuda a su gigantocrático cuerpo a cooperar y meterse a la cama. Es un beso en la frente como hace mucho no le da. Es Sam diciendo " _Dean_ " y tirando de él y haciéndole caer a su lado murmurando " _no pesas nada"._ Es él contestando _"es porque eres un puto gigante_ " y de repente hay besos, más besos, _dios mío_ , tantos besos. Sammy abre los labios y él mete la lengua en un acto reflejo y no puede detenerse, es instintivo. Enredar los dedos en su pelo y sólo besarle, dejarse llevar y reaccionar cuando se siente duro en los jeans y piensa que no puede ser. No puede estar pasando, sólo son besos, no puede querer, no quiere... los dedos de su hermano en la cinturilla del pantalón, Sam y sus ojos suplicantes, pidiendo algo que no quiere, se niega a saber qué es, a darle nombre.

Se separa por fuerza de voluntad y al menos, por una vez, Sam no insiste, se queda en la cama y se duerme en segundos. Él no puede dormir. No tiene tanto alcohol en el cuerpo al que culpar y siente que le pican los dedos de las ganas de regresar a esa cama y volver a tocar la nuca de Sammy... y Dios, ¿ _qué está mal con él_? Una cosa es pensarlo, de vez en cuando, besos que no deben darse, y otra cosa es estar allí, de pie en la habitación, con los ojos fijos en el cuello de Sam, en los mechones de pelo sobre su piel, imaginando meter las manos allí, apartar cabello de su camino y probar a qué sabe su piel allí, imaginar si hará ruido, si se quejará... es Sam, siempre se queja de todo, o si se dejará hacer despacio, tal vez, está siendo complaciente cada vez que Dean menciona que se va a morir. Tal vez se quede quieto y se deje morder el cuello, se deje follar despacio y jura que sería despacio, sin hacerle daño, nunca podría hacerle daño.

Se da cuenta que merece ir al infierno, esa noche. Y decide que sí, tal vez está enfermo y mal de la cabeza y tal vez lo que siente por Sammy es peor y más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado, peor que vender su alma, incapaz de vivir sin él. Pero Sam no. Sammy no.

No hablan de los besos. Sam lo mira un segundo muy largo la mañana siguiente, como si decidiera que hacer y cuando baja la mirada, Dean sabe que no van a hablarlo y lo agradece. Vuelven a la rutina, los moteles compartidos, la caza. Sam cambiando como las mareas, un día enfadado, un día triste, pocas veces feliz. Duerme poco y lee de más y Dean ha intentado decirle que está bien, puede dejarlo pasar, pero no lo hace porque sabe cuál será su respuesta. O se enfada o pone esa mirada llorosa, esa mirada que grita "no puedes dejarme solo" y no soportaría ni una, ni otra.

No hay besos y se las arregla para no pensar en besos hasta que, al parecer, muere demasiadas veces y Sammy le abraza tan fuerte que le deja sin respiración, le obliga a salir rápido del motel, del pueblo, del estado.

Empiezan otro caso, otro motel y cuando regresa al cuarto que comparten, cansado y harto de los putos monstruos _podrían dejarle al menos una semana en paz_ , se encuentra empotrado en la pared apenas entra, las manos de Sam en su chaqueta. Parece enfadado y no sabe porqué y le golpearía de no ser porque hace una mueca de dolor y se deja caer en él, ocultando el rostro en su cuello y su voz es un gruñido mientras repite " _no puedo, no puedo, Dean, estoy tratando, pero no puedo_ ". No quiere saber de qué habla. Está bien cuando ignora el elefante en la habitación, todos los elefantes, pero cuando trata de apartarlo, Sam se acerca más, le coge de los antebrazos y clava los dedos. Sigue repitiendo " _no puedo_ " como una letanía y cuando al fin Dean se rinde y le toca el pelo, suaviza su agarre y habla " _te vi morir, tantas veces, Dean, te vi morir, no lo entiendes, no sabes"_ y trata de interrumpirle _"no era real, era ese capullo, sólo un truco_ ". Sam no gruñe, grita " _NO_ " y se separa y Dean se queda quieto. Mirando a su hermano, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada. " _Te vas a morir. Y no puedo. No puedo detenerlo, Dean"_ se le quiebra la voz en la última sílaba y entonces le está besando, le separa los labios con la lengua y no hay nada inocente en la forma en que le mete la lengua y le muerde los labios, bajando la cabeza para estar a su altura, con una mano en su cuello, obligándolo a levantar la cara y dejarse besar. No hay nada inocente en la forma en que se aprieta contra él, obligándolo a estar de puntas para seguir el beso, consumido por el calor que expide, quieto para no caer en la tentación de frotarse contra él. Cuando Sam se separa, todavía parece enfadado. Y Dean no puede seguir con esto, no puede seguir allí, mirando los labios húmedos de su jodido hermano, labios húmedos por su saliva, no puede. Si se queda, querrá volver a su boca, querrá más, _Sammy, sólo un poco más_.

Sam, de todas formas, no le deja ir. Apoya una mano en su pecho y respira sacando el pecho, como si acabara de correr una maratón e inclina la cabeza y al menos, Dean se encuentra la voz antes que llegue a tocarlo. " _No podemos, Sam, qué haces, Sam_ ". Sam le ignora, cuando Dean mueve la cabeza, le besa el cuello y Dean mueve las caderas sin pensar, le empuja sin fuerza, buscando fricción, repitiendo " _qué haces, Sammy, basta_ ". Lo que le convence es el " _por favor"_ , Sam se separa, lo mira con esa mirada de cachorro perdido a la que nunca ha sabido negarse y murmura, bajito, ya sin nada de enfado " _por favor_ ". _Dean. Por favor_.

Si pensara en sus sentimientos pensaría que se está ahogando, siempre se ha estado ahogando en todo lo que siente por Sammy, pero en lo único que piensa es que no va a volver a escuchar esa voz de niño mimado. No verá sus ojos, no lo verá frente a una laptop, rascándose la nuca, quejándose de su comida, eternamente mal peinado. Nunca más. Y quiere grabarselo, quiere todo lo que pueda tener y, maldita sea, esto también. Y Sammy está allí, a un palmo y no puede resistirse, no sabe cómo resistirse. Esta vez, es él quién le empuja, lo hace caer en la cama, le besa y se mueve, aún vestido. Quiere saber a qué sabe y cómo suena y cada una de sus caras. Ni siquiera le van los tíos, pero este no es un tío, es Sammy, su hermano, su trabajo, suyo, y es fácil, bajar hasta dónde acaba su camiseta y probar la piel allí, mordiendo un poco, escuchando un jadeo suave, es fácil meter las manos, subir la camiseta, lamer abdominales y es diferente de las chicas. No hay pechos, para empezar, la piel no es tan suave y hay cicatrices y dónde las chicas se humedecen, Sammy está duro contra su muslo y él no sabe cómo parar. Hay gemidos roncos y guturales, nada femeninos. Es diferente, pero no le importa porque es Sam. Sammy, jadeando su nombre de diez formas diferentes, aguda, ronca, en un jadeo entrecortado, en un gruñido, gimiendo, Sam murmura " _Dean_ " cuando le acaricia con los dedos, exije " _Dean_ " cuando lo tiene cerca a los labios y le coge el rostro para llevarlo a su boca. Súplica, " _Dean_ " cuando se atreve a meter la mano en los jeans. No tiene idea de lo que le hace, estando allí, empezando a tocarle, arqueándose bajo él. Nunca ha sabido lo que le hace y tal vez nunca lo sepa " _dios, lo que me haces, Sammy_ " " _qué, Dean, más_ ". Es suicida, de verdad. Piensa que le va a estallar el corazón cuando se desnudan, piensa en lo mal que está todo, lo poco que quiere detenerse, lo mucho que disfruta cuando le obliga a darse la vuelta y le besa el cuello y la espalda. Cuando entra en su cuerpo (y por una vez, agradece llevar siempre condones encima), Sam deja escapar un jadeo dolorido y aún así, no es capaz de detenerse. Lo único que puede hacer es inclinarse, murmurar " _calma, Sammy, vamos lento ¿sí? Déjame... deja que te folle_ ". Y Sam le deja, se relaja. Se deja follar, su hermano, por Dios, se deja follar suspirando, apretando las sábanas, gimiendo su nombre, sólo su nombre... Dean maldice " _Sammy joder, mierda, Sammy, qué me estás..._ ", pero él no, es una sucesión continuada de Dean's, gime y " _Dean_ ", esa especie de _mhhhhdean_ , que le está calentando más de lo que debería, que le está obligando a moverse más rápido, tocarle entre las piernas, desesperado por escucharle. Sammy, maldito sea, tiene que girar el rostro y mirarle. Tal vez por eso se lo está haciendo por detrás, para no tener que verle, pero Sam le mira, sudado, con mechones húmedos de pelo sobre la frente y la lengua allí, entre los dientes. Dice " _Dean_ ", corto, seco, una orden y Dean va, le besa la nuca, la barbilla, las orejas y al fin, los labios... podría morirse ahora, tendrían el pecado perfecto para torturarlo por la eternidad, pero no consigue arrepentirse, ni sentirse culpable. Tal vez mañana la culpa pueda carcomerle y se sentirá la peor persona en la tierra, pero ahora sólo existe su hermano, besos descoordinados y piel húmeda y caliente. Existe Sam _"Sammy, me corro, joder, Sam, deja que..."_ y Dean " _sísísíDean, tócame, Dean_ " y entre ellos dos nunca ha cabido nada más.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué pasó. Esto no iba a tener ni pizca de porno, se los juro.

3

 

Si a Dean le preguntaran si quiere a Sam, la respuesta sería no.

No, no, exactamente, la respuesta sería ladear la cabeza y pensar "¿qué?", pensar "¿amor?", pensar "¿por qué habría yo de quererlo?". Dean no quiere a Sam y Dean definitivamente no ama a Sam. A vista de las circunstancias, vender su alma y cosas así, nadie le creería, pero es cierto. Sam. No es amor. Sabe bien las cosas que quiere, que adora, que le encantan. Pie, el sonido del Impala al encender, las chicas cuando están húmedas y suaves y gimen en su boca. Eso. Eso puede ser amor. Lo que sentía por su padre, lo que siente por su madre, eso era amor. El olor a gasolina y su propia cama y el sexo apresurado por las mañanas con Lisa, y jugar a la pelota con Ben, eso también.

Sam es otra cosa.

Nunca lo ha pensado, nunca le ha puesto un nombre, pero si le preguntaran, la respuesta sería que uno no piensa si ama respirar. Sólo lo haces. Una vez que aprendes a caminar, no te preguntas cómo lo haces, sólo lo haces, es instinto, algo que está allí por naturaleza. Sam es eso, un instinto que tal vez estuvo allí desde siempre o tal vez aprendió cada vez que su padre le dijo "cuida de él". No lo sabe. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sam estaba lejos y vivir sin él era como vivir sin un miembro, como funcionar a la mitad, como si de repente tuviera asma y cada respiración fuera difícil, costosa, dolorosa.

Cuando Sam murió, Dean ni siquiera lo pensó antes de vender su alma. Algunos le llamarían amor, pero si tiene que ser sincero, Dean le llamaría supervivencia. Porque cuatro años sabiendo que aunque lejos estaba vivo y a salvo habían sido un infierno. Con Sam muerto, lo único que quería más que a su hermano de vuelta era pegarse un tiro. Coger el arma, llevarla a su boca y que se joda el mundo, la venganza, los demonios.

Así que no, no es amor.

Sam es muchas cosas. La sonrisa sin dientes cuando era un bebé, y las charlas de cerebrito cuando entró al colegio. Crayones y Thundercats y ojos que cambian de color con la luz y pelo largo, sonrisas con hoyuelos, y esa manía de creer en él incluso cuando Dean no puede creer en sí mismo. Su hermano. Suyo. Eso suena bien. Suyo. Su hermano, su sangre y su carne, una parte de él, suyo desde que su padre se lo puso en brazos y le ordenó "lleva a tu hermano afuera" y su vida se destruyó y le quedó eso, un bebé en brazos que le miraba tranquilo e ignorante.

Les confunden con una pareja un día sí y otro también y a veces es incómodo, a veces les provoca risa y alguna que otra vez, Dean les ha seguido el juego y le ha dicho en voz alta "claro, cariño" o "nos estamos dando un descanso y le encanta viajar, ¿no es así, cariño?". Si la que los confunde es una chica y es guapa, es como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, sonrojar a la chica y a Sam a la vez bajando la voz y murmurando algo que pueda malinterpretarse. Le gustan las chicas y el sexo y con Sam, pues, es diferente. Con las chicas es divertido, con Sam es demasiado. Intenso, no deja de tener ese rugido interior que le grita que debe cuidarlo y le hace tocarlo casi reverente, pedirle perdón mientras le abre las piernas y lo folla _Sammysammysammy, te duele? Lo siento, va a sentirse bien, espera un poco, Sammy._ El sexo le gusta, ha sido un juego y un reto desde que pudo hacerlo. Con Sam es otra cosa, con Sam siente que se podría morir de un ataque al corazón, con Sam siente que se está cayendo a pedazos, destrozado y no termina de romperse porque Sam está allí, sosteniéndole y realmente no sabe cómo empezaron cuándo y cómo los toques casuales pasaron a otra cosa, a besos en el cuello y Sam bajo suyo, jadeando su nombre. Realmente, no lo sabe.

Una noche estaban bien o discutiendo, no lo recuerda y de repente se estaban tocando y Sam abría los labios y él metía la lengua y quería detenerse (no estaba planeando eso, cómo demonios iba a planear follarse a su hermano en un motel de mala muerte, ni siquiera tenían agua caliente), quería parar, se repetía a sí mismo “es mi hermano, mi hermano”, pero Sam se apretaba contra él y jadeaba y tenía ojos suaves y suplicantes _maldita sea, Sammy._ No pudo parar. No paró hasta que estuvieron en la cama, y cuando le penetró por primera vez pidió perdón en voz alta y no sabe qué respondió Sam, sólo sabe que alzó una mano, tiró de él y le hizo callar a besos y qué iba a hacer él, ¿dejar que su hermanito fuera de repente al que no le importaba la moralidad? Le folló hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y durmieron el uno sobre el otro y fue horrible, la mañana después. Nunca lo mencionaron y Dean pensó que no era tan malo. Una cosa de una vez, la pasión del momento, Sam era su brújula moral y Sam no dejaría que pasara otra vez, ¿verdad?

Excepto que sí. Excepto que dos semanas después estaba enfadado, entró a la habitación queriendo prenderle fuego, tenía las palabras de su padre ("tienes que matarlo, Dean, tendrás que matarlo") resonando en su cabeza y ni el whisky, ni las cervezas, ni la chica que le había hecho una mamada detrás del bar podían silenciarlo. Vio a Sam sentado frente a la laptop, una mano enredada en el pelo y bostezando y se preguntó cómo mierda iba a matarlo. Cómo mierda John creyó que era posible pedirle eso. Sólo lo tocó para asegurarse que Sam era Sam, su hermano pequeño, todavía humano y no lo que fuera que el demonio quería. Y no fue una gran caricia, sólo sus dedos en el pelo de Sam cuando pasó camino a la cama, pero Sam ladeó la cabeza, apoyándose en sus dedos, y Dean no pudo moverse del sitio. De tocar su cabeza pasó al cuello y Sam gimió y alzó los ojos hacia él. No quería hacerlo, de verdad. No quería agacharse, ni besarlo, y no sabe porqué lo hizo. Tal vez por el grito en su cabeza, su sangre hirviendo y Sam dócil y suave en sus manos, como no lo era desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Suyo. Fue la primera vez que lo pensó (antes trataba de no pensarlo, en eso que susurraba "mío" cuando un Sam de doce años se subía a su cama, se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y se apoyaba en él mientras Dean limpiaba las armas o sólo escuchaba música en un viejo walkman, y le dirigía una mirada que indicaba que lo mataría si hacía un comentario), alto y claro. Pensó "pero cómo lo voy a matar si es mío" y lo besó y lo apoyó en la mesa y le abrió la camisa y dejó un camino de besos y cuando se lo metió en la boca, el miembro de su hermano, ya duro y caliente y diferente a cualquier otra cosa, seguía pensando lo mismo "cómo le voy a hacer daño si es mío", y cuando lo tuvo desnudo y en la cama y lo folló por detrás, mordiendo su nuca, pensó "lo siento, papá, pero tú me lo diste, es mío" y tomó su decisión en ese momento, con los gemidos de Sam de fondo, su voz rota y grave murmurando "Deandeandean", que se joda el mundo y los demonios, mientras él estuviera allí, Sam se quedaba vivo.

Lo que pasó después fueron meses. Meses y meses en los que todo lo que tuvo en la cabeza (junto a la caza y el bastardo de ojos amarillos) fue Sam. Sam. Sexo. Sam. Buscaba un caso en el periódico, decidiendo si un hombre lobo en Nebraska o un pottergeist más allá y pensaba en sexo y los ruidos de Sam que nunca pensó conocer. Abrían una tumba y Sam se rascaba la nuca y pensaba en morderlo allí, bajar por su espalda, terminar entre sus piernas. Tal vez era por la novedad, lo prohibido, Sam lo buscaba tanto como él (y era gracioso, Sam no parecía preocuparse mucho por el sexo, hasta ahora) y Dean se encontraba un día sí y otro también empotrado contra puertas y paredes, las manos de su hermano dentro de los jeans, su lengua en la boca, se besaban de la misma manera en que entrenaban años atrás, ninguno quería rendirse, siempre tratando que el otro se aleje primero. Meses y meses y a veces sentía que se estaba asfixiando por la culpa, se estaba follando de forma regular a su hermano menor, por favor, y quería regresar el tiempo y dejar de hacerlo, pero cada vez, cada vez, lo volvía a hacer y era demasiado, _los gemidos de Sam_ , y no era suficiente. Ni siquiera notó que no estaba buscando camareras y que apuraba su estancia en los bares para volver al motel, interrumpir lo que fuera que Sam leyera esta vez y tenerlo de rodillas, su boca suave y caliente y no podía contener las cosas que decía "así, Sammy, despacio, hazlo lento, joder, tu boca, me vengo". Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se corrió en su boca, dentro de la boca de su hermano, joder y no encontraba fuerzas para detenerse. No sabe cuándo fue la primera vez que Sam lo puso bocabajo, sabe que no le permitiría a nadie hacerlo, pero era Sam y lo dejó, recuerda que dolió como una puta y no creyó que se podría correr, pensó que sólo lo soportaría, una especie de revancha por todas las veces que le había hecho lo mismo, pero lo hizo, se corrió entre los dedos de su hermano, con la polla de su hermano dentro y la lengua de su hermano cerca pero no completamente en su boca y maldijo en latín mientras lo hacía. Recuerda mañanas y tardes, y el sonido de la risa de Sam, un momento extraño en el que estaba relajado y feliz y no le importó que Dean comiera en la cama y se lamieron los dedos y la boca y se follaron a turnos.

(Cuando regresó del infierno no fue lo mismo, habían ángeles y demonios donde antes eran sólo ellos y la primera vez que lo hicieron estaba enfadado, embistió en él como si quisiera castigarlo, con la sombra de Ruby sobre sus cabezas, esa maldita perra y Sam le clavó los dedos en los brazos como si tuviera derecho a estar enfadado, y le mordió el hombro, tan fuerte que le sacó sangre y cuando lo sintió lamer la herida, Dean pensó "bien, bien, bien, no sólo la de esos cabrones, Sammy, también la mía").

Se lo preguntó una vez, mientras tenían sexo, después del Purgatorio, y era una de esas cosas estúpidas que se dicen cuando se está teniendo sexo, nada serio y estaban celebrando tener un techo sobre sus cabezas para variar, una cama que fuera de ellos, un cuarto que no iban a dejar la mañana siguiente. Le preguntó "¿eres mío, Sammy?" y no esperaba una respuesta, en realidad, pero tampoco esperaba que Sam se quedara quieto, le mirara fijamente hasta que fue incómodo y no dijera nada. La idea le persiguió por semanas, era sólo una estupidez, pero Sam le podría haber seguido el juego, no es que no dijera un par de cosas durante el sexo también. (Dean a veces pierde el sentido y no escucha todo lo que dice y cuando lo hace se muerde la lengua porque está bien lo del incesto, no lo puede negar a estas alturas, pero susurrarle a Sam "¿así es cómo te gusta? ¿Te gusta que te folle tu hermano?" es un poco demasiado, en especial porque a veces Sam le obliga a detenerse, responde "¿y a ti?" y esas veces Dean sólo puede apretar las sábanas entre los dedos, y esperar a que Sammy le deje correrse). Así que no es lo más raro que ha dicho y Sam podría haber respondido "sí, Dean, tuyo" y no tendría que significar nada. Se toca pensando en eso, imaginando a Sam en la cama, ojos salvajes, sudando y despeinado y esa voz que se las arregla para sonar dulce todavía, murmurando "tuyo, Dean" y se corre y no se siente muy satisfecho. Suyo. Él lo sabe, Sammy no, se dice a si mismo que no hay problema y su vida es un enredo suficiente para no pensar en ello.

(Luego es un demonio y tiene ideas que nunca se le habían cruzado por la mente, quiere ir hasta el cuarto de Sam y ahogarle mientras duerme y verlo despertar un segundo antes y ver la mirada en sus ojos, quebrada, llorosa. Es liberador, ser un demonio, puede ver el atractivo. Un día se entera que su hermanito lleva muerte tras muerte rastreando sus pasos y se relame, se lo imagina, mmmSammy y se consigue a la chica esa misma noche, la misma chica a la que seguirá viendo por semanas, cuando nunca lo ha hecho, no desde esto con Sam, no mientras Sam estuviera por allí, vivo. No le importa la chica, ni su nombre, sólo que está dispuesta y su piel es cálida y entrar en ella es fácil y no la está mirando a ella, está pensando en Sam, en las cosas que haría su hermanito por él y se pregunta qué más hará, matará a alguien, torturará a alguien. Quiere verlo y quiere rodearle el cuello con las manos y apretar, quiere rasgarle la piel con los dientes y destrozarlo y más que nada, quiere que Sammy se deje. Quiere que lo mire y le deje hacerle lo que le apetezca, con esa mirada suya de cachorro, esperando que su hermano aparezca y lo salve, confiando en que Dean no le haría tanto daño. Y sería divertido jugar con él, hacerle creer que Dean está allí, en algún lado, verlo recuperar la esperanza sólo para burlarse.)

(No dura mucho. Sam lo salva, por supuesto.)

Es después de todo. Después de La Marca que casi lo consume, después de negarse a matar a Sam otra vez, después de un par de pesadillas en los que lo ve de rodillas, dispuesto a morir, y se despierta con el pánico atorado en la garganta. No ha mejorado desde la primera vez que se murió en sus brazos, la sangre manchando sus dedos y el peso muerto de Sam sobre él. No ha mejorado nada, es el mismo miedo, la misma idea insana de vender su alma y destrozar el mundo para mantenerlo a salvo. Algunas veces piensa cómo sería la vida si no fueran hermanos. Por un lado, el sexo no sería un crimen, pero los amigos se separan y las parejas se divorcian, son vínculos frágiles. Pero no puedes dejar de ser hermano de nadie, no puedes borrar la sangre y la idea le gusta. Piensa _m_ _i hermano, mío, mío, mío_ , como una letanía, mientras se desvisten y caen en la cama. No sabe lo que va a decir cuando se inclina y le roza la mejilla con los labios, supone que lo va a preguntar otra vez, pero lo que sale de sus labios es "tuyo, Sammy" y duda que Sam lo haya escuchado hasta que lo empuja y Dean se detiene, y lo ve sonreír, todo hoyuelos y ojos brillantes. "Sí, Dean" murmura y Dean embiste por instinto, "mío". Si se deja caer sobre Sam y oculta el rostro en su cuello y se corre en ese momento, gimiendo "sísísísíSammysí" por una simple palabra, no lo admitirá delante de nadie nunca.


	4. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael puede ver los recuerdos de Dean. Hay más pecados de los que espera. 
> 
> Wincest, like always

**4**

 

Este recipiente es diferente al de su mundo. Tal vez porque es el verdadero, el que debería haber sido del Michael de este universo. La línea de sangre que siente en sus venas no existía en su mundo, aniquilada hace mucho, perdida, pero en este humano lo puede sentir, rastrear su origen en los albores del tiempo, cuando el mundo era nuevo y puro y Lucifer eligió al más inocente de todos ellos para corromperlo con sueños de favor divino y gloria. La sangre de Abel, la sangre de Caín, cercana a la superficie. Su receptáculo verdadero. Siempre imaginó que las cosas serían más fáciles si lo tuviera y lo son. Puede expresar su verdadero poder sin miedo a destruir su cuerpo humano, a quemar sus células y dispersar sus átomos. Eso es bueno. Lo que no esperaba era la resistencia, Dean Winchester no ha dejado de gritar y amenazar dentro de su mente, como si creyera que le debe por haber roto su trato. Como si no hubiera sabido desde que se entregó a él que no lo cumpliría.

  
-No eres tan estúpido -murmura y eso le hace callar.

Michael se esfuerza y lo encierra. Perderá fuerzas, con el tiempo y no sus gritos no son impedimento para hacer su trabajo. Como el suyo, este mundo apesta a pecado. Asesinos y borrachos, mentirosos, herejes. Les está haciendo un favor. Va a salvarles y entregar esta tierra a los que sean dignos, como se suponía que debía ser.

Su recipiente es el que más apesta. Tiene sus memorias y le asquea verlo. Robos desde niño, muertes, su alma corrupta y demoníaca, alcohol y fornicación. Al menos, el hombre que llevaba en el otro mundo no era un asesino. Es irónico, piensa, usar al cuerpo de un pecador para limpiar el mundo de los pecados.

No es hasta que ve al hermano. Lo ha visto antes, pero esta vez ha tratado de rastrearlo y es gracioso que crean que puedan detenerlo. Su recipiente no siente lo mismo y lo siente gritar, despertando de su letargo, un largo, agudo grito, sólo "Sam", y luego "si lo tocas te mataré, te lo juro que si lo tocas...". Le extraña, perder el control por un momento, Dean Winchester arañando en su conciencia y aún no es tiempo de tentar a la suerte. No le hace daño. Desaparece antes que Sam Winchester pueda acercarse, y es entonces cuando los ve. Recuerdos, una miríada de recuerdos de Dean enlazados a su hermano que había mantenido protegidos de él.

El receptáculo de Lucifer en la tierra, el Anticristo, la Abominación criada con sangre de demonio. Abel. Es irónico. Abel fue el más puro de los humanos en su tiempo y fue tentado por Lucifer, y sus descendientes llevarían para siempre la carga de ser receptáculos del Demonio. Así como Caín, al tratar de liberarlo de sus pecados dándole muerte, sería el suyo. El conocimiento va de su mente a la Dean y ahora que baja la guardia, ve algo más. A su propio hermano, Lucifer, en su receptáculo, la cumbre de su poder. Lo ve en un traje blanco y lo ve en las viejas ropas de Sam Winchester y es como si pudiera estar allí, paseando entre las memorias de Dean, sintiendo los puños de Lucifer contra su rostro. Lo ve y siente y lo recuerda como si él lo hubiera vivido. Este cuerpo, él, conoce esas manos, las ha tenido alrededor de su cuello desde que era un bebé y siente ese cuerpo pequeño e indefenso y frágil. Como eran al principio. Lucifer, al que llevó de paseo hasta los límites del universo, ninguna forma limitando sus sentidos. Lucifer, al que enseñó a volar en el infinito más allá del paraíso. Su hermano menor. Sam Winchester. Siente orgullo y amor como no sentía hace mucho y resentimiento y dolor y esos los recuerda. Ha matado a Lucifer dos veces, lo ha visto morir, finalmente extinto dos veces y lo ha disfrutado. Su hermano, su traicionero hermano, no merecía nada más.

-Es el destino.

Y siente la rabia de Dean. "No mi destino". Y sí, tal vez es extraño. Lucifer tuvo su recipiente y lo dejó escapar y el Michael de este universo nunca tuvo el suyo. Es la primera vez que fuerza la mente de Dean, quiere saberlo todo, evitar antiguos errores, y lo siente quejarse, luchar hasta que se agota y no hay más secretos. Lo recuerda todo, lo experimenta todo. Desde el vientre de su madre, antes de tener una conciencia, el sabor de su leche, los brazos de su padre, el olor a cenizas provocado por Lucifer. Su hermano pequeño y sus maquinaciones. Como siempre. Lo siente todo, la primera vez que probó alcohol, la primera vez que asesinó y el pánico y la necesidad de ver a su padre, el frío de los asientos de un auto y el peso de un arma en sus manos y la calidez de la primera mujer que le dejó entrar entre sus piernas, el ronroneo de ese auto que ama como nada más. Y conmocionado, nota que los pecados de Dean Winchester son mayores de los que imaginaba. Recuerda, sabe cuál es el sabor dentro la boca de su propio hermano, siente la primera vez, confusión y amor y miedo, y Sam Winchester. Su hermano. Lo conoce desnudo, ha probado sus orgasmos y es asqueroso y es fascinante. Sam Winchester ha besado este cuerpo, cada pedazo y se restregado contra él, como animales.

Recuerda, siente, a Sam Winchester mirándolo como muchos años antes, milenios antes, Abel mirara a Caín, antes de prestar atención a sus visiones, como Lucifer mismo, antes que el tiempo humano existiera lo mirara a él, antes que los celos y el orgullo lo consumieran. Y no ha sentido aquello en eones, la necesidad de protegerlo, rodearlo con sus alas y consolarlo cuando su Padre desaparecía, antes que la tierra naciera. Sam, ese humano, hace más que mirar. Se entrega, y siente a Dean Winchester pelear. Lo siente quejarse, lo siente gritar que eso es suyo para ver y lo ignora. Su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, nada le pertenece desde que dijo sí. Debería saberlo. Incesto, piensa. Ni a su propio hermano, ni al Diablo mismo se le habría ocurrido tentarlo a pecar de esa forma. Necesitan ser limpiados. Castigados. Salvados.

Es lo que hace. De a pocos, junta los pocos ángeles que quedan y les convence de unirse. Aún hay muchos en el otro mundo y podrían tener el paraíso, cumplir los deseos de su Padre. Camina en la tierra y se deshace de algunos y no lo entiende, pero algunas veces se queda quieto, y se distrae en la memoria de su recipiente. No debería, pero es fascinante. Mezcla las memorias de Lucifer con las de Sam y las reproduce al mismo tiempo, la sensación de estar frente a su verdadero hermano junto a la sensación de estar dentro de su hermano humano. Alguna vez si pregunta si no fue eso lo que faltó, que Lucifer se entregara de la forma que Sam Winchester lo hace en sus recuerdos, agradecido y diligente y apasionado. Y hubieran pecado, pero los ángeles no conocen de intercambios físicos, no sería un pecado, si su estúpido hermano se hubiera rendido a su voluntad. Dean Winchester se ríe, entonces. "Ni tú, ni la cucaracha de tu hermano, ninguno entiende". Michael lo ignora y le muestra sus propios recuerdos. O lo que puede, sin volverlo loco. Los tres pares de alas de Lucifer, brillando con los reflejos de luz de un nuevo sol. Estrella de la mañana, le llamaba, porque el nuevo día en un nuevo mundo era puro y su luz suave y cálida. Como Lucifer. Le muestra su amor. En algún lugar, ese amor sigue incorrupto.  
-El tuyo, sin embargo, dejó de ser puro hace muchos años.  
Esta vez, Dean no responde. Y Michael supone que ha ganado la discusión y se retira a su memoria favorita. Sam tiene catorce. Le abraza. Le da las gracias. Están solos en un campo solitario, y hay luces explotando en el cielo. Le recuerda a la vez que vieron una estrella morir, su hermano aún joven, brillando cada vez que la estrella convulsionaba y explotaba.

Y Michael se pregunta si no es por eso que este Lucifer odiaba a Sam Winchester más que a él mismo. Porque cada vez que tiene que ver esas memorias, no puede sentir aprecio por este humano que es su recipiente. No quiere odiar, el odio llevó a Lucifer a la caída, pero le molesta. Cada vez que recuerda el tacto de los dedos de Sam en su muñeca, cada vez que lo ve desnudo en una cama de sábanas raídas, en un motel de paredes húmedas y pintura desgastada. Siente disgusto. Dean, él no, él siente admiración. Y él, Michael, no entiende porqué sigue mirando y escuchando mientras Sam Winchester murmura que le necesita, lo mucho que le necesita, sólo sabe que le molesta. Le molesta Dean y le molesta que lo mire como si conociera la respuesta y lo encierra mucho más dentro de su propia mente, le niega el acceso a sus propios recuerdos.

Tiene que limpiar el mundo. Y si debe aprender de su hermano, debe alejarse de Sam Winchester, no verlo. Y Dean se queja, atrapado como está y su cuerpo tiembla. Como si reaccionara a la idea de no tenerlo cerca. Pasará. Pronto, Dean será apenas un envase. Sin voluntad. Sin recuerdos. Pero debe estar lejos, no tomar chances. Y cuando termine de limpiar el mundo, irá por él. Dejará a Dean libre y le hará mirar. Pagarán por sus pecados con dolor y sangre y le hará mirar. Y cuando acabe, le dejará vivir, será su recipiente para cuando venga y visite a los elegidos que heredarán la tierra y tendrá que vivir. Para siempre. Por el grito de rabia que le oye soltar, será castigo suficiente.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escribí un gen. Esto es un puto milagro. Sigo poniendo todo aquí, porque me da flojera pensar en títulos para cada cosa, la verdad. Also, in tumblr:
> 
> https://rei-74.tumblr.com/post/175769774520/a-veces-sam-piensa-que-si-no-fueran-hermanos-ni

 

**5**

 

A veces Sam piensa que si no fueran hermanos ni siquiera se caerían bien.

Dean deja la ropa sucia en el baño. Usa su cepillo aunque ahora tengan cuartos diferentes. Come porquerías en su cama. Sam encuentra difícil soportarlo y algunas veces se pregunta porqué no se va. No hay madre que vengar, el demonio bastardo de ojos amarillos muerto hace muchos años y el mundo es un desastre (el mundo siempre es un desastre), pero apuesta que no necesitan estar juntos, tener que soportarse 24/7 entre las paredes del bunker. Podrían seguir cazando sin tener que verse tan seguido. Podría irse. La idea le duele, sólo pensarlo, sólo imaginarlo y siente que se le revuelven las tripas, siente que todo su cuerpo se queja y esa voz en su cabeza que al parecer nunca maduró y se ha estancado para siempre en los ocho años, cuando aún creía que no existía nada en el mundo más que su hermano, repite, en pánico _nononono_ , _otra_ _vez no, otra vez sin él no_. Como si no tuviera treinta y algo y fuera, a todas luces, un ser independiente.

Para Dean debe ser igual, piensa. Sam sabe que es un incordio, que siempre le está criticando y se queja de la comida y a veces no sabe cómo Dean lo soporta. Excepto, porque son hermanos. De haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, Dean sería un tipo cualquiera con un carro antiguo y maleducado y Sam sería un idiota pomposo al que seguro Dean no volvería a mirar. Pero son hermanos, _sangre de mi sangre,_ y crecieron juntos, vieron las mismas series de televisión, compartiendo el espacio, el aire, la ropa. No hay nada en la vida de Sam en los que Dean no esté presente. Incluso cuando no estaba allí (en Stanford, a veces no sabía cómo seguir, abrumado por la soledad, la falta de noticias, el miedo y entonces escuchaba a Dean en su cabeza, diciendo _levanta, que eres un Winchester. ¿Esto es más difícil que poltergeist, Sammy? Por favor._ Y se levantaba. Estuvo allí cuando Jessica posó una mano en la suya y le sonrió, toda malas intenciones y escuchó a Dean _¡espabila!_ Y se atrevió a sonreírle y pedirle una cita.

No es como los hermanos funcionan y lo sabe. Vidas separadas, todo eso. Y antes culpaba a la caza, la caza, las carreteras, los demonios que los forzaron a vivir en moteles, a depender el uno en el otro, porque si no podía confiar en su hermano, no podía confiar en nadie (se lo dijo John una vez, mientras cazaban. No recuerda con exactitud, sólo a su padre enfadado, a Dean con una mano sosteniendo su camiseta sobre la cabeza ensangrentada y aún así diciendo _está bien, pa', no es grave,_ y a John poniendo una mano en su hombro, mirando directo a sus ojos _entiende esto, hijo, aquí afuera sólo se tienen el uno al otro. Te distraes, no escuchas, y tu hermano está muerto. Si no puede confiar en ti, no puede confiar en nadie._ Tenía catorce y quería decir muchas cosas, quería decir que no deberían estar arriesgando sus vidas en primer lugar, que debía estudiar para un examen en vez de aprender latín, pero todo lo que podía ver era la sangre de Dean goteando, cayendo al piso y asintió débilmente. Antes creía que no tenían opción. Ahora, ahora tiene más de treinta y sigue allí y aunque lo piense, a veces, no podría alejarse. Huele a cerveza en su camisa y grita _¡Dean!,_ y escucha risas y piensa en lo mucho que lo detesta y en lo mucho que no quiere absolutamente nada más.

 


End file.
